¿Travesura o travesura?
by JaNy
Summary: Inspirado en el último coloreado de KT y en el montaje de Isa-Des. Mi regalo de noche de brujas para todos los Ichirukistas! Happy Halloween Ichiruki! L-E-M-M-O-N! x3


Hello!!!! =D

Como prometí en el FC Ichiruki, heme aquí con un fanfic lemmonesco de Halloween inspirado en el coloreado de KT.

Esta historia esta dedicada especialmente a Isa-des, cuyo montaje hizo volar mi imaginación… grande Isita! x3 Y tambien a Shiroi Kimiko, ¡Feliz cumple chica! Y Kora, por darle la leída de aprobación (y por ser mi Ghei y la loca mas lindi del mundo).

Además, a todas las participantes del genialoso FC Ichiruki: a Teo (la futura mangaka mas famosa del mundo), a BlackSun (para que se pase por el FC x3), a Cielo (espero que mi fic sirva para sacarte la depre!) a Tei (amo tu psicoanálisis!! *__* ) a Rukia-chan (tus mega post son la ley!) a Lucy (pásate mas seguido mujer) a Pretty Kya (me alegra verte tan activa!) a Haruko-chan (me alegra que vuelvas a postear tan seguido!) a Human Dark Angel (me encantan tus locuras!!! Adoro verte postear en el FC!) , a Koni (Niña!!! Espero que se resuelvan tus problemas, se te extraña!), a shirayuki-san (también bastante activa últimamente), y a Miss Megumi (nuestra nueva miembro!! Mujer, tus análisis y tus aportes han sido muy importantes para nosotros!)

Oh, y bueno, dedicado también a todo Ichirukista de corazón!!!

Esta historia podría considerarse un OVA de "The Girl Next Door", no es necesario leerlo para comprender la trama, pero si para situarse en el contexto de su relación.

Bien, no las canso más, disfruten!(?) ;D

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¿Travesura**** o… travesura?**

¿Como demonios había llegado a tal situación?

Sentado en el sillón de la sala, y sintiéndose sumamente ridículo en su estado de semidesnudez, analizaba la razón de su medianamente dócil aceptación. Porque tampoco es que se la hubiera puesto tan fácil, pero asombrosamente cedió antes de lo acostumbrado a la insólita y estúpida petición de su novia. Y lo peor, es que ni siquiera podía excusarse aludiendo a un estado de distracción por la afirmativa respuesta ante la absurda proposición.

Todo era culpa del puto fetiche que había adquirido durante su relación con la morena. Por su manía de verla disfrazada, solía aceptar cualquier situación que incluyera algún atavío fuera de lo normal. Pero ir recorrer la ciudad golpeando puertas y diciendo "dulce o travesura" como si fuera un crió, ahora le parecía excesivamente degradante.

Y para colmo, completando el humillante contexto, su propio traje (si es que podía llamarle así a sólo un par de pantalones y mucha pintura), le presagiaba dos condiciones: agarrarse un catarro y ser víctima de innumerables burlas. Su padre antes de salir ya las había iniciado llamándole: "Frankenstein de películas para adultos" e instándole a ir a ensayar algunas escenas con su "yerna y tercera hija".

¡Maldito Ishida y su 'sorpresa'!, que si no hubiese sido gratis, lo habría mandado a hueco mundo de un sólo golpe. Empuñó su mano al recordar la mordaz expresión de satisfacción del quincy al concluir su 'obra'. Sin embargo debía verle el lado positivo al asunto, la encargada de su atuendo no había sido ella, que de ser así, seguro estaría disfrazado de un puto conejo rosa en ese momento.

Una leve comezón en su brazo le tentó a rascarse, pero si dañaba algo del maquillaje seguro Rukia lo mataría a golpes. A propósito, ¿Qué tanto hacía ella? llevaba más de una hora metida en SU habitación, aunque territorio exclusivo ya no lo podía considerar, porque el mismo insistía frecuentemente para que permaneciera ahí.

¡Maldita adolescencia y sus putas hormonas! ¡Y el sexo! Que lo segaba y volvía tarado, y susceptible, y débil… y… y… ¿a quien mierda engañaba? La realidad era que le importaba un pepino convertirse en un manso borreguito si con eso conseguía un poco de lo que tanto le gustaba. Lamentablemente era adicto a la shinigami y a toda actividad con ella que incluyera besos, caricias y otros actos, que era preferible no recordar o acabaría subiendo en ese mismo instante a su dormitorio.

Miró su brazo con irritación, la picazón aumentaba. ¡Argh, mierda de pintura! Suspiró disgustado y trató de olvidarse del molesto prurito retomando el hilo de sus anteriores divagaciones. A pesar de que le complacía ver a Rukia representando otros roles, ahora estaba convencido de que ningún puto disfraz valía el tener que pasar tamaña vergüenza.

- ¿Dulce o travesura?

La divertida voz de su novia, acompañada de una presión en su cuello de algo filoso le instó a levantar la vista, y el cuadro frente a él le desencajo la quijada

Rukia, vestida de diablita con un minúsculo vestido rosa intenso y amenazándole con un tridente, era inmensamente superior a todo lo que su vivaz imaginación de adolescente había sido capaz de idealizar hasta el momento.

Por todos los capitanes del Seireitei y sus zanpakutous…

Pestañeó.

¡Evidentemente escogía travesura!

Intentó encontrar su voz para contestar, pero sus cuerdas vocales no respondieron. Al parecer su cerebro estaba ocupado en procesar la imagen frente a él para guardarla en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

Y no lo culpaba.

Con sus ojos nublados por la lujuria, se dedicó unos instantes a observarla de pies a cabeza. Verse tan endemoniadamente sexy debería ser considerado ilegal.

- Oye, ¿te vas a quedar toda la noche con esa cara de idiota?- La pelinegra le cuestionó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esperaba una reacción similar, pero aquello había superado sus expectativas -. Debemos irnos o nos quedaremos sin golosinas – le instó dejando de apuntarle con el artilugio y tendiéndole su otra mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

¿Irse? ¿A dónde? Aún aturdido por su vestimenta, le costó recordar a que se refería la Kuchiki con la frase.

_¿Golosinas…? _

Oh mierda… Halloween y la estúpida idea de ir a pedir caramelos por Karakura.

- Tú no vas a ninguna parte vestida así enana – se puso de pie sin aceptar su ayuda, y constriñó el ceño y cruzó sus brazos para enfatizar su declaración. Si a él que acostumbraba a verla en menos ropa (o sin nada, para ser más exacto), le había impresionado el aspecto de la menuda mujer, el resto de hombres de la ciudad quedarían catatónicos ante su sensualidad y belleza. Y si, a la hora de vislumbrar el tener que compartir aquel particular conocimiento del que gozaba exclusividad, se volvía egoísta y celópata. ¡Se suponía que ella debía parecer una pre púber sosamente vestida para la ocasión y no una diosa sexual! - Eso – la apuntó – es demasiado… demasiado…

- ¿Y que querías? ¿Qué me pusiera una sábana encima? – le espetó con sorna. Conocía el hecho de que él se molestaría algo con ella, pues su sugerencia al tocar el tema de los disfraces fue un ángel, y ella terminó escogiendo lo opuesto. Fue quizás en parte para llevarle la contraria, pero no se arrepentía de su elección, aquel personaje iba perfecto con su personalidad y muchas veces incluso él se lo había dicho: ella era un pequeño demonio.

- ¿Pues sabes?, esa una muy buena idea – relajó su entrecejo – Voy por…

Rukia entornó los ojos - ¿Vas conmigo o me voy sola? – Y comenzó a avanzar a la salida caminando como experta sobre aquel par de altas botas.

_¿Deja vu?_

Suspiró una vez más y siguió a su novia sin protestar. Sabía que resultaría inútil.

Inevitablemente, el contonear de sus caderas llamó su atención.

Oh por dios, ¡las colitas eran su maldición!

oOo

Arrojó las enormes calabazas llenas de dulces sobre uno de los sillones y luego él se tumbó sobre otro. Estiró sus cansados brazos para luego colocarlos a lo largo por sobre el respaldo, y echó su cabeza para atrás. Al decir que estaba cansado se quedaba corto. Se encontraba extenuado física y mentalmente. Pues no sólo tuvo que seguirle el paso a la entusiasta shinigami toda la noche y cargar el sólo con los dos recipientes de golosinas, si no también espantar a un sinfín de degenerados que, o intentaban hacer pasar a la morena a sus casas ofreciéndole más caramelos, o descaradamente escogiendo 'travesura' con tales expresiones lascivas que a más de alguno le habría partido la cara de no ser porque ya Rukia le había advertido al respecto.

"_Nada de golpes o insultos, o me ausentaré__ por una semana en la sociedad de las almas"_

Así que tuvo que limitarse a gruñir toda la noche, representando su papel de Frankenstein a tal grado que si de un filme se tratase se habría ganado un oscar. Por suerte su osca caracterización fue suficiente para espantar a los depravados que intentaban algo más que una simple miradita.

Es que la grácil y perfecta figura de su novia, envuelta en ese traje que le calzaba a la perfección, era suficiente incluso como para detener el tránsito. Cosa que ocurrió, se permitió recordar con cierto orgullo, pues se trataba de SU novia. Al cruzar una de las arterias principales de la ciudad, varios vehículos se quedaron detenidos al cambiar la luz roja a verde, y los que tocaban insistentemente sus bocinas para que los ineptos de adelante avanzaran se olvidaban de ello al verla pasar.

Observó a la casi causante de un par de choques que ahora se inclinaba frente al refrigerador abierto dándole un sublime primer plano de su perfecto trasero. Si se agachaba sólo un poco más, la visión podía ser divina. Pero no lo hizo y retomó su posición erguida; y con una botella de jugo se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina en donde procedió a servirse del frió liquido en un vaso que ya había dejado ahí con anterioridad.

La siguió con la mirada y decidió que ya era suficiente. Soportar el tenerla vestida de ese modo sin poder tocarla en toda la noche le estaba volviendo loco. Y con un par de zancadas en unos cuantos segundos ya estaba tras ella, aprisionándola contra la mesa.

- ¡I-Ichigo! – pronunció ella sorprendida.

Él la rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos. - ¿Travesura o… travesura? – resopló en su oído con voz ronca, mientras una de sus manos avanzaba hacía la entrepierna de la pelinegra.

- Ichigo, tu familia… - Percibía la inminente erección de su novio contra su trasero y por ende comprendía lo que pretendía.

- Nunca llegan antes de madrugada – argumentó – aún nos quedan un par de horas -. Su padre no permitía que las gemelas regresaran hasta que tocaran cada puerta de Karakura; era un calvario que el mismo tuvo que soportar unos años. – ¿Travesura o travesura?, Rukia – Insistió.

Sus dedos ya rozaban la línea de su ropa interior. – Travesura… - contestó algo vacilante la shinigami y gimió al sentirlos hacer contacto con su intimidad.

Besó la piel expuesta de su cuello, mientras continuaba la hábil caricia entre sus pliegues. Detectó fácilmente el pequeño botón que al estimular conseguía siempre la misma reacción de la muchacha en sus brazos: gemidos y lloriqueos. Y por Zangetsu, aquellos ruidos saliendo de su boca invariablemente conseguían incrementar su excitación.

Buscó su boca, anhelando el contacto y buscando a la vez ahogar los ya elevados gimoteos que escapaban de su garganta. El pelinaranjo no se negó a la unión, y respondió con frenesí a la solicitud. Sus lenguas no tardaron en iniciar una contienda, así como tampoco los dedos de Ichigo en hacer intrusión en su interior. Si su cuerpo ya estaba afectado por sus anteriores caricias, sus dedos yendo y viniendo aumentaron el ritmo de su corazón y de su respiración, y su piel ya erizada era recorrida por intermitentes corrientes eléctricas. Posó sus palmas en la mesa para buscar apoyo.

Su otra manó viajó hasta uno de sus senos; lo oprimió por sobre la ropa con poca delicadeza y lo amasó con insistencia. Separó su boca de la de ella en busca de aire, porque a pesar de que aún no iniciaba el acto que le robaba más el aliento, de todos modos este comenzaba a faltarle. Atacó una vez más su cuello, aspirando con algo de brusquedad su piel. Seguro se ganaría un regaño al día siguiente por la marca que dejaría, pero eso carecía de importancia ahora, en que su acción había logrado sacarle a Rukia un complacido gritito. Su palpitante miembro ya comenzaba a punzar con algo de dolor, y se aprestó a liberarlo de su prisión. Con reticencia dejó libre el pecho de su novia y con una destreza que desconocía logró desatar su cinturón y desabrochar sus pantalones en cuestión de segundos.

El muchacho estaba comportándose como animal en celo pero aquello estaba lejos de importarle. Cuando él solía actuar con rudeza en la intimidad era cuando más intensidad conseguía en todas las sensaciones. Y lo corroboraba ahora que uno de sus senos era comprimido con fuerza y su boca succionaba con avidez la piel de su cuello. Gimoteó desamparada ante las atenciones del pelinaranjo, cerró los ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia un lado, otorgándole libertad para proseguir. Sus dedos continuaban torturándola incesantemente y estaba segura que a ese ritmo pronto su cuerpo entero se estremecería. Su interior ya comenzaba a pulsar lo que indicaba la inminencia de su pronto culminar.

Sus dedos que eran presa de la calida estreches, de la humedad y de la tersura de su centro, le adelantaban la sublime sensación en que otra parte de su cuerpo sería envuelta en unos instantes. Abandonó la tarea para facilitar su siguiente acción al contar con ambas extremidades, notando un suspiró de protesta que emitió la morena al realizarlo. Deslizó sus palmas ascendiendo por sus caderas, y bajó sus bragas con un limpio movimiento.

La desatención de su seno no le incomodó mayormente, pero el vació que dejó la mano del sustituto en su interior al tiempo después si la inoportuno momentáneamente; hasta que se percató que su ropa interior era bajada con poca decencia. ¿Acaso Ichigo…?

_¡__Oh por Sode! _

Su duda fue respondida al instante cuando la zona antes llenada por los dedos del muchacho, fue ocupada por algo de mucho mayor tamaño.

- Mierda… Rukia… - Gruñó Ichigo con deleite. Algo de esa desconocida posición volvía más glorioso el estar dentro de ella. La abrazó con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y el otro lo guió a su anterior posición entre las piernas de la Kuchiki, donde retomó la caricia inicial.

- I-Ichigo… - Sus sobrecargados sentidos no le permitían procesar adecuadamente la información. Estaba segura de que hace un instante quería protestar por algo, pero su queja era parte del pasado. En el momento, la extraña posición asumida por Ichigo para penetrarla, sus dedos nuevamente frotando entre sus pliegues y ahora su lengua paseando por el ladrón de su cuello no daban pie a reproche alguno.

Comenzó con un lento vaivén, queriendo prolongar el disfrute cuanto fuera posible. No poder verle el rostro a Rukia sintiéndola gemir de ese modo era en parte frustrante, pero el tener una magnífica vista de su trasero cada vez que se le viniera en gana (gracias a que el vestido se había alzado levemente en su parte posterior) lo compensaba en cierto grado. Ahogados y roncos gemidos comenzaron a brotar de sus propias cuerdas vocales, su sangre poco a poco comenzaba a bullir con más fuerza en sus venas y como siempre, se dejó llevar por sus sentidos, acelerando el ritmo notablemente.

No podía hacer más que gimotear y disfrutar, en la postura en que se hallaba estaba limitada a esas dos cosas. Intentar besarlo era una opción, pero no estaba segura si sus pulmones aguantarían un par de segundos de privación de aire. Ya le estaba siendo trabajoso mantener el aliento. Abandono la idea cuando Ichigo incrementó la velocidad de su ir y venir, y su índice la masturbaba frenéticamente. Su cuerpo entero vibraba, una especie de electricidad la recorría de cabo a cabo, y una presión característica comenzaba a concentrase en su vientre.

El candente compás que mantenía le estaba acercando poco a poco al momento de gloria. Pero necesitaba más, siempre quería más de ella. Era algo inherente a su relación, un volcán que podía permanecer en calma, pero que cuando hacía erupción dejaba libre todo su impetuoso poder. Un bestial instinto se apoderó de él y se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Rukia, utilizándola como anclaje para iniciar una serie de feroces embestidas.

Sus humildes gemidos habían quedado atrás dando paso a sonoros lamentos de placer cuando el pelinaranjo incrementó el paso por segunda vez. Los dedos de sus pies se crispaban en sus botas ante cada arremetida y sus piernas ya dejaban de responderle al verse inmersa en tanto placer. Su clítoris atacado sin piedad enviaba intensos impulsos a su sistema nervioso y su interior se estrechaba más a cada segundo ante la intrusión y estímulo de la hombría del Kurosaki. Su organismo entero tembló descontroladamente, y sus músculos íntimos se contrajeron rítmicamente llevándola al orgasmo más intenso que había experimentado en su vida. Luego de un agudo clamado se derrumbó sobre la mesa.

Con el nuevo ritmo sus sentidos se nublaron ante el inmenso éxtasis, impulsaba sus caderas como un autómata pues su cerebro no coordinaba sus movimientos. No tardó en alcanzar la cumbre, cuyo detonante fue la recia opresión sobre su miembro por las paredes vaginales de Rukia. Se sobrevinieron las acostumbradas convulsiones orgásmicas, que perduraron más de lo acostumbrado y a un nivel que jamás había experimentado. Gruñó complacido y se dejó caer sobre la morena usando la fuerza de sus piernas para no posar todo su peso sobre ella.

"Wou", se escuchó al unísono.

oOo

Unos minutos más tarde…

- ¡Maldita sea Ichigo! ¡Arruinaste mi disfraz!

- Oye, que no fue mi inten…

- Por tu idiotez, ¡me quedaré con todos los dulces!

- ¿Qué? ¡Maldita enana tramposa! ¡La mitad de esos son míos!

Sus reclamos eran únicamente para no dar su brazo a torcer, porque en realidad, entre dulces y travesuras…

**Fin**

Happy Halloween Ichiruki!!! ;D

Ela

Pd: para ver el montaje inspirador de la historia visitar mi profile o quitarle los asteriscos a la siguiente dirección ;D

http*:*//*i81*.*servimg*.*com*/*u*/*f81*/*12*/*31*/*57*/*13*/*ichiru14*.*jpg


End file.
